The Mysterious Game Shows!
by MiyuWong
Summary: There is a series of weird happenings going on in Feudual Japan. Including game shows everywhere! Its funnyier in some chapters and some romance in some too! Read to find out then! XD CHAPTER FIVE UP! OMG!
1. Fighting Women

PMZ: This is a fanfic that I have had in my head for soooo long! I even did a comic for it!

Koga: Then why didn't u send it in?

PMZ: Because it wasn't written down baka! I smack Koga across face

Koga: Groans in pain and falls unconscious

PMZ: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER ONE! KAGOME HAS A …..

It was an ordinary day in Feudal Japan until Kikyo came to attack Kagome….

"Why are we sitting around and looking for the jewel?" InuYasha asked impatiently as ever.

"Because I want to take a break once in a while ok?" Kagome said unpacking her backpack. She found fireworks, a lot of ramen, clothes, candy, and a ….. Suddenly a scared arrow buzzed in right over Kagome's head and into a tree nearby.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" InuYasha said jumping up.

"That was an arrow stupid!" Mirko answered just to get a smack across the face by Sango.

"Mirko we all know what it is we want to know where it came from!" Sango said smacking him again.

"It was I and I have come to destroy Kagome!" Kikyo said as she appeared behind a bush sending another arrow towards Kagome. InuYasha jumped in front of Kagome but just to get the arrow stuck in him. He fell backwards in pain. He sat against a tree watching instead of fighting.

"This is all we can do from now…when there's two anger woman there's nothing else to do." Inuyasha sighed. Sango looked at him angrily and smacked him across the face then sat down next to Mirko, InuYasha, and Shippo to watch the show.

Kagome secretly took the last item in her backpack and stood up facing Kikyo.

"I am not the one who's going to die!" Kagome said staring darts into Kikyo.

Suddenly an announcer appeared on a huge stage that came from the sky.

"Ladies, gentleman, and demons of all ages! Welcome to the Brand new show! Fighting Women!" The human announcer said waving his hand in a circle, "Tonight we have to beautiful, identical ladies, fighting over one handsome half-demon! Introducing Kikyo and Kagome!" He announced as two spotlights hit Kikyo and Kagome.

The two girls stared at one another than to the announcer in awe. So did the other people of the gang.

"Let the fighting begin!" He said as Kagome and Kikyo got raised unto a stage.

Many people from the series came into the audience. Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura came and sat down by the others.

"Who wants popcorn?" Kagura asked handing bags of popcorn to the others. Everyone took there own bags with glee. Not to long after Koga, Anayme, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken came to watch the show. They each took popcorn and stared at the two shocked woman on the stage.

"I came to kill you and that is what I shall do!" Kikyo said shooting three arrows towards Kagome. Kagome dogged them and landed far away from Kikyo.

"How is she going to fight if she doesn't have a weapon?" InuYasha asked. The announcer appeared right beside him eating popcorn and said "Supplying weapons wasn't in the job description!" then continued eating."

"I think I have the advantage now weakling!" Kikyo said shooting more arrows. Kagome once again dogged them and than yawned.

"Is that the best you can do?" She said pulling the object from her backpack out of her shoe. Kikyo shoot more arrows towards Kagome. But this time Kagome stayed in the same place waiting for the arrows. "Given up now have we?" Kikyo taunted. "Nope." Kagome said.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Three bullets flew from Kagome's gun towards the three arrows. Quickly the bullets broke the arrows and where heading towards Kikyo.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Shippo asked nervously. "Kagome." Everyone else said, including the announcer, at once. They all stared at the flying bullets. They where going straight at Kikyo's heart. "WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?" Kikyo asked petrified to move anywhere.

Kagome gave an evil laugh, "Those things are called bullets. And they are going to kill you!" Kagome gave another evil laugh and smirked as the bullets went through Kikyo quick as a flash! "Inu---yasha--- don't forget me I loved you!" Kikyo screamed as her body was returned to bones and soil. Kagome blew the dust away from her gun like in those old fashioned show downs and turned around. She bowed to the crowd.

Everyone in the crowd roared with applause except InuYasha. He was over by the place where Kikyo died poking the remains of his once loved Girlfriend. "Why did u have to die?" He asked the remains. "Awww WHATS the matter did I kill your little girl friend?" Kagome taunted in a girly voice and then laughed getting picked up by Mirko, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku.

"Thank you for joining us on Fighting Woman!" The announcer yelled, "Now can someone please come clean up the remains and get this wining puppy of the stage?" He asked walking off stage towards the group of cheering people carrying Kagome. "Let's go celebrate!" Kagome screamed as they marched to the local Feudal Japan bar followed by the girls.

The Band of Seven appeared in janitor uniforms and cleaned off the stage. One picked InuYasha up by the collar and threw him in the river. After twenty minutes the stage was cleaned up and InuYasha ended up washed up on the beach by the local bar. He heard music playing and then decided to forget about Kikyo and ran over to join the party.

The rest of the night seemed back to normal. The game show went back where it came from…into the sky with The Band of Seven and the announcer on it. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken went back to the western lands. Koga went to his den and Ayanme went to hers. Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura went back to hiding in the North, Last but not least The Inu group settled down by Kagome's stuff.

"That was an exciting day!" Mirko said examining Kagome's 'gun'. "I…guess…"InuYasha said head down. "Oh come on InuYasha! I killed her so what!" Kagome said snatching her gun away form Mirko and put it on safety then threw it back. "Ok fine…" He replied falling asleep. "I think that won't be the last of that game show…" Sango said lying down. "Me too Sango me too…" Kagome agreed falling asleep. "What do I do with the 'gun'" Mirko asked to the sleeping woman. No one answered… "I think just put it back in Kagome's bag carefully…?" Shippo said before falling asleep. Mirko opened up Kagome's bag and set the gun on the fireworks.

BOOM!

Just Kidding!

Mirko fell asleep while Kohaku was waiting until morning to do his attack…

PMZ: What you think? Good?

Koga: It was sort of…uh…violent?

PMZ: DUH STUPID BAKA! Ismack Koga again. Oops sorry I didn't mean to hurt you again! looks at Koga

Koga: Its all good…He falls over unconscious again

PMZ: REVIEW! Whoever gives the best review may get a kiss from our one and only Half-Demon! Right InuYasha?

InuYasha: Right...Says under breath. Like I have a choice….

PMZ: I HEARD THAT! Anyway Next chapter is called….Sibling love! JA NE! XD


	2. Sibling Love

PMZ: YAY ANOTHER CHAPPIE! AND A REVIEW FROM MYSELF. And From keeper of paradise INTERESTING!

Koga: Why do you say that?

PMZ: Say what? Interesting?

Koga: YES I HATE THAT!

PMZ: INTERSTING INTERESTING INTERESTING!

Koga:AAHHHHHH!

PMZ: READ THE NEXT CHAPPIE WHILE I TORCHER KOGA! NEXT CHAPPIE CALLED!...Sibling Love.

Everyone was sleeping while Kohaku was walking towards Sango with his weapon high above his head. He was close to Sango when Mirko's foot kicked out and tripped Kohaku. Kohaku fell flat on his face in the ground and fell unconscious.

A couple hours later Sango and Kagome woke up to find Sango's little brother face first in the ground weapon in hand… "Why is he all the way over here?" Sango asked poking Kohaku. "None the less why id he here face first in the ground?" Kagome said as she poked Kohaku. He woke up and jumped behind Sango. "I am sorry Sango but I have come to kill you for Lord Naraku!" He said swinging his weapon in a swift movement.

Sango jumped away from her brother and swung her boomerang towards him. "I don't want to kill you Kohaku!" She said as Kirara came up and put Sango on his back and flew towards Kohaku. "…" Kohaku jumped up and stabbed Kirara in the stomach with his secret sword and jumped back down. Kirara fell down to the ground in pain and Sango flew hundreds of feet away.

"Whats happening?" Shippo asked tiredly as he looked at the fighting brother and sister. After a big bang InuYasha and Mirko woke up as well. "They are just fighting like usual. Except this time Kohaku really looks like he wants to kill Sango. Like he's not even fighting!" Kagome said. "How interesting" Mirko said as he watched the battling. "I hope that guy doesn't show up again!" InuYasha said staring up at the sky. "Who?" Shippo asked looking up as well. "You know the game show host…" InuYasha said.

GUESS WHO!

The ground started to rumble as a huge stage like before pops up and the familiar host was on the stage. "Welcome once again ladies, gentleman, and demons to our wonderful game show!" He said as the audience roared with laughter and applause. It was all the same people who watched Fighting Woman from yesterday. The Inu group sat down by the rest of the people. Kagura supplied them with soda and candy. (WHERE DOES SHE GET ALL THIS STUFF?)

"Today on our show it's Sibling Love! Meet our contestants! Sango, a demon slayer who lost all her family!" The spot light shown on Sango. "And her little brother Kohaku! Controlled by the villain Naraku!" The light switched to Kohaku.

Sango put her hand to her head and sighed. Kohaku was looking around scared by all the loud sounds and weird things happening. "Let's get this over with…" Sango said as she threw her boomerang at Kohaku. Kohaku jumped right over it and threw poison at Sango. Thankfully she had her slayers uniform on magically and the masked prevented the poison getting into her lungs.

"HEY HEY! I HAVEN'T FINSHED YET!" The host said standing in the middle of the fighting. Kohaku swung his weapon almost hitting the host. "Ok, ok you can start now!" He said running towards the audience. HE grabbed a soda and a lollypop and sat down and watched like last time. "Don't you do anything but talk, eat, and watch?" Koga asked the host. "Nope, this was in my job description!" He shoved the lollypop in his mouth and started at the kids fighting. Koga sighed then turned around to watch too.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS KOHAKU? I AM YOUR SISTER PLEASE STOP!" Sango yelled dogging Kohaku's weapon for the hundredth time in a row. She threw her boomerang back at him and hit him of his feet. He jumped right back up shoving the boomerang off of him. "I must serve Master Naraku! He told me I must kill you! So that is what I shall do!" Kohaku ran towards Sango and cut her arm with his secret sword.

Everyone in the stands stared at Naraku. "Uhh…I didn't tell him too! Promise!" Naraku said shivering from all the evil looks and glances he was getting. "And we are supposed to believe that!" InuYasha said cracking his fingers and walking towards Naraku. "SSSSHHH SOMETHINGS HAPPENING!" Ayanme hushed as everyone sat back down and watched the fighting.

"What…you did not send me to kill Sango?" Kohaku said towards Naraku confused. He dropped to his knees clutching his head in pain. "Are you ok Kohaku?" Sango asked walking over to her little brother are arm bleeding everywhere. "Yes Sango. I am. I think I have finally broken through Naraku's spell. Or at least I can control it. I am sorry sis!" He said giving her a big hug.

The audience awed then turned to Naraku. Kagome pulled out her gun, and everyone else got their swords.

BANG! CRASH! BOOM! DING! BOOM! CRASH!

They beat Naraku to a pulp until Kagura and Kanna teleported him away back to hiding. "AH COME ON THAT'S NOT FAIR I DIDN'T GET TO USE MY GUN!" Kagome yelled. The host tipped toed back unto the stage where the to siblings where still hugging.

"Why isn't this a pleasant ending…I really want him to die! Anyway no one wins this battle! But let's go celebrate anyway without NARAKU!" The host said.

Everyone screamed 'YES' and they all went back to the local bar. The Band of Seven went on the stage and mopped up the blood. The stage was all shiny. Then they all grabbed hands and stared singing…..

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and GAY! And I pity all those other girls who ain't me today!" Jaken hopped back and hit two unconscious. "LALALALLALALLA" They kept singing ignoring the lose of two singers. They let go of their hands and began to smack their butts. "I feel charming! Oh so charming! It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty that I hardly believe that I am real!" They stopped smacking their butts as Jaken hit two more unconscious. They kept ignoring Jaken even though there were only 3 left they kept singing. "See the pretty girl in the mirror there?" Jaken hit another one. "What mirror where?" They looked around then Jaken hit another one. There was one left. "Uh I guess I will clean this up now…" He said sweeping the rest of The Band of Seven into a trash can on the other side of the stage. Jaken hopped away back to the bar.

Sango raised her beer glass up. "I would like too make a toast!" Everyone raised their glasses. "WHERES TOAST?" Rin asked looking around. Everybody lowered their glasses and laughed. Sango raised her glass back up "THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!" She clicked her glasses with everyone else's and took a sip. "And this is for Naraku not being here!" InuYasha said clicking his glass with everyone else's then toke a sip. "NO NARAKU!" Everyone screamed and then hit their glasses together again. Instead of taking a sip everyone gulped the drink down!

After five hours of dancing, singing, Koga asking Kagome out over three hundred times and get the same answer, and messing around, everyone fell asleep. But they didn't kno Kagura was planning an attack on Sesshomaru!

PMZ: WOW I FINSHED TWO CHAPPIES IN ONE DAY! I FEEL SO ALIVE!

Koga: Maybe because you are alive?

PMZ: Don't be such a smart alic!

Koga: I WASN'T!

I walked over to Koga and taped his mouth shut with duck tape.

PMZ: OK now that's not a problem! I am still waiting for a couple more reviews than I'll see who gets a kiss from InuYasha! Right InuYasha?

InuYasha: I am sooo ready! COUGHNOTCOUGH! Kagome is sooo going to kill me!

PMZ: Yes, yes she is! But whoever gets the kiss is going to LOVE YOU FOREVER!

InuYasha: Whoopie I feel soooo special!

Koga: MAHHUHMUHMUH DO I GET TO KISS ANYONE?

PMZ: Understanding what he said I smacked Koga upside the head but this time he was ok! Oddly enough. ANYWAY! Next chappie Love Bites! CYA THERE! JA NE! XD


	3. Love Bites

PMZ: YAY! I get to work on the THIRD Chapter! But, sigh, I didn't get any reviews!

Koga: Maybe because your story isn't cool? Or just sucks!

PMZ: KOGA! (Flames appear around me as I stare at Koga)

Koga: I DIDN'T MEAN IT I AM SORRY! He than whimpers like a dog.

PMZ: Oh I am sorry! Anyway while I convince Koga that I am truly sorry! Read the next chappie!

NEXT CHAPTER CALLED…Love Bites!

Everyone was still fast asleep and Kagura was getting very impatient. "Why won't they wake up?" She whispered to Kanna. "Maybe you should wake them up sister Kagura." Kanna said calmly. "OK I will." She replied standing in the middle of sleeping people. She looked around. It was everyone from last night except the game show host…odd…

"WAKE UP GOD DARN IT!" Kagura yelled. Everyone jerked up and yawned than went back to sleep. "…fine be that way! DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagura swung her fan and a tornado type thing formed hitting everyone hundreds of feet away. They all woke up and were hurt, and angry. "WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?" InuYasha yelled rubbing is head. "Yea, why did you hurt us? Shouldn't you be in hiding with your pathetic Lord Naraku?" Koga said also rubbing his head.

"I have come to kill the one who I loved! But never told me he loved me back! THIS IS REVENGE SESSHOMARU! DANCE OF THE DEAD!" Kagura yelled while a lot of dead people attacked Sesshomaru. He dogged them with ease and cut them all with one swing of his sword. "LORD SESSHOMARU ARE YOU OK?" Rin asked running towards Sesshomaru. "Jaken take Rin and get away." He said in a low tone. "Yes my lord. Come now Rin." Jaken said taking Rin's hand and running behind Koga and InuYasha.

"Odd, three attacks in three days. Two of those attacks became game shows. I hope today's won't be the same." Mirko said looking around.

"Me too Mirko, me too. Anyway where did the freaky game show host go?" Sango asked.

"There…" Ayame said pointing to someone riding a motorcycle.

He threw a suit case up in the air and it turned into that familiar stage. It fell down almost directly above the fighting couple. The couple did not move but the stage opened two slots where they were standing and fell on top of them.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin yelled trying to get up away from Jaken's grip. "Let them fight Rin. Lord Sesshomaru will be ok." He said gripping Rin's wrist tighter so she would not run away. "Ok Lord Jaken." She said sitting back down by InuYasha and Koga.

The host went back onto the stage and pushed a button and Kagura and Sesshomaru came up on two platforms on the stage.

"WELCOME! Once again to our game show!" The host yelled. Everyone in the audience got raised up on bleachers to watch the show. "Today's show Love Bites. We have the Lord of the western lands, SESSHOMARU!" The light shined on Sesshomaru. "And fighting Sesshomaru is the master of the wind KAGURA!" A different light shined on Kagura. "These two wonderful contestants will be fighting over Love. READY GO!" The host ran up the bleachers and sat down. He looked around for food, drinks, or anything to eat.

"Sorry dude not today." Koga said to the host. "Awww come on!" The host sighed and watched the two people fight again.

"What did I ever do to you for you to despise me so?" Sesshomaru said dogging more of Kagura's wind attacks. "You don't even know? I loved you and you never said you loved me back. It hurts someone's feelings Sesshomaru. I understand you don't have emotions but really! DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagura yelled as she attacked Sesshomaru.

YAWN!

"I am getting sick of this and I think the audience is to right?" Sesshomaru asked the audience.

"YES!" They all yelled.

Sesshomaru waited for the attack to come near. He jumped out and pulled his sword up and the wind went away. "Now to take care of you." He said jumping towards Kagura. She wasn't even moving. She was in shock that her 'man' would kill her.

"KILL HER KILL HER!" The crowd all canted.

!SLICE!

Sesshomaru cut Kagura in half with his sword Tokijin. He landed far away from Kagura.

"Why Sesshomaru why?" Then Kagura died.

The audience cheered for the death of Kagura. She was finally dead they couldn't believe it. "My Lord, why did you kill her?" Jaken asked hopping towards his lord. "She was becoming a nuisance." Sesshomaru said putting his sword away.

"Well, that was a quick battle… LETS GO CELBRATE AGAIN!" The host yelled and ran off to the beach with sack of beer and chips. "YEA!" Everyone yelled and followed the host. "Are you coming my lord?" Rin asked. "I'll be there shortly Rin go have fun."

Rin ran away with everybody else. Sesshomaru walked towards Kagura's body. He felt some kind of pain…like he shouldn't have done it… "Mum….." He said out loud.

"What are you going to do with it? Cause if you're not going to do anything we have to clean it up." Bankotsu said pointing at the dead body.

Sesshomaru sat there for a while ignoring Bankotsu and the other Band of Seven.

"Really dude, do something with it!" Renkotsu said pointing at Kagura's body.

Sesshomaru still ignored him and pulled out his other sword. He stabbed it into Kagura's body and she began to revive.

"WHOA!" All of the Band of Seven said at once as the body began to form back to Kagura.

"Huh, where am I?" Kagura said leaning up. She was to weak and she fell back down but this time Sesshomaru caught her in his arms. "What?" Kagura looked up at Sesshomaru. His hatred was gone and he had a small smile.

"Why did you revive me? I thought you hated me?" Kagura said looking up at Sesshomaru still. His smile vanished and he turned around and started walking towards the beach still carrying Kagura.

"Wow isn't that a happy ending, NOT! I thought you killed her!" Jakotsu yelled.

The Band of Seven gasped and stared at Jakostu.

"What I say?"

Sesshomaru set Kagura down and turned around towards Jakotsu. He jumped up in the air and cut Jakotsu into tiny ity bity pieces.

"YAY! HES DEAD FINALLY!" All of the 'Band of Six' yelled.

Sesshomaru ignored that and went over to pick Kagura up again. He picked her up and went to the beach.

"Hey Sesshomaru what you doing…" Koga was cut off when he saw Kagura ALIVE in Sesshomaru's arms.

"But why, how, who?" Sango started mumbling. "Why my lord? Why did you revive her if you disliked her so?" Jaken asked running up to Sesshomaru.

"Stupid, I loved her just never realized it…" Sesshomaru smiled a little and let Kagura go.

"Sooooo is she on your side now and not Naraku's?" Shippo asked who was drinking some beer. Kagome peered over to Shippo. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE INFLUENCED ON SHIPPO MIRKO!" She grabbed the beer bottle and threw it in the ocean then hit Mirko upside to head. "IT WASN'T ME!" He squealed in pain. Everyone laughed.

"Anyway are you Kagura?" Shippo asked again giving Kagome an evil glance.

"Yes I think I will stay with Sesshomaru…and never work for Naraku again." Kagura said.

"YAY! Now I can play with Lady Kagura too!" Rin yelled as she gave Kagura flowers.

Everyone laughed again. That was the sweetest game show ending they have seen yet… After Rin fell asleep Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Jaken went to the Western Lands. They expected never to see another game show…but Jaken had other plans…

And everyone else went to their own doings…

PMZ: So how did you like it?

Koga: I don't do anything!

PMZ: MAYBE BECAUSE IT'S NOT YOUR TURN!

Koga gulped and then whimpered in a corner.

Koga: I hate it when she yells…or cry's…

PMZ: Anyway I still haven't got enough reviews to decide which person gets a kiss from InuYasha. But it seems keeper of paradise will be the one! Are you ready InuYasha?

InuYasha: Oh, I can't wait…

PMZ: Stop being sarcastic! Anyway next chappie is called He's My Lord! Till then JA NE! AND PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! I AM BEGGING! Just push that little cute button in the left corner!

Koga: THAT WILL MAKE HER STOP BEGGING THEN PLZ DO IT!

PMZ: JA NE! XD (SMACKS KOGA)


	4. He's My Lord!

PMZ: I still haven't got any new reviews…I feel dissed… BUT O WELL!

Koga: You're always so optimistic!

PMZ: Is that bad? I start to cry.

Koga: DON'T CRY PLEASE I HATE IT WHEN YOU CRY!

PMZ: WAHHHHHHHHHH!

InuYasha: While Koga tries to cheer her up here is the next chapter!

Next Chapter… He's My Lord!

It has been at least five days and no one has seen that mysterious game show.

"Do you think he's finally gone?" Shippo asked riding in Kagome's basket.

"Yea, I mean we haven't seen him in five days so he's probably long gone by now!" Kagome answered. "But what if you're wrong?" Sango asked. "Then we'll have to sit through another show…" Kagome sighed.

MEANWHILE!

"Lady Kagura are these pretty?" Rin asked running towards Kagura with some Roses in her hand. "Yes Rin. Those are pretty!" Kagura said taking them from Rin and putting them into a basket.

"Heeheehee…"Jaken chuckled watching the two outside in the garden. "Once Kagura leaves I shall make my move on Rin…" Jaken stated out loud to get interrupted.

"Make your move on whom?" Sesshomaru said picking Jaken up, his hand squeezing his neck.

"OH NOTHING MY LORD! I was going to play with Lady Rin…help her pick flowers!" Jaken lied.

"Oh, in that case..." Sesshomaru flinged Jaken across the room breaking the window making him fly outside. "Dam, I wan't him to die…"

Jaken flew for ever until he feel face first in a pit of mud. He got up to be face to face with none other than Rin.

"Lady Kagura! Come quick look how funny Lord Jaken looks!" Rin yelled laughing.

Kagura came semi-quick knowing it did not matter to her but didn't want to disappoint Rin. "Yes he does look funny…" Kagura smiled.

"Shows what you know I feel not funny at all!" Jaken said whipping all the mud off. "Well Jaken I have to go make lunch now for Rin can you stay out here?" Kagura asked walking back into the castle. "Oh I may be glad to!" Jaken smirked. This is the day he's been waiting for. To kill Rin and have 'his' lord to himself.

"Oh Rin… Do you want to play a little game?" Jaken asked Rin grabbing his staff which was buried in the mud.

"What kind of game Lord Jaken?" Rin asked stopping her flower picking.

"A game called DIE BECAUSE HE'S MY LORD!" Jaken screamed as he attacked with his staff.

"AHHH LORD JAKEN WHY ARE DOING THIS?" Rin asked running away tears in her eyes.

BACK TO INU GROUP!

Suddenly a big pit appeared out of the ground which the Inu group falls straight in to.

"Please take a seat while we go to The Western Lands for another show." Bankotsu said pointing his hand to bleachers with Koga and Ayame sitting on them.

OH NO!

"NOT AGAIN!" Kagome yelled. "Yes, I believe it is happing again. The only good thing is that I get to see you again Kagome. Would you like to sit with me?" Koga flirted on and on. "NOT IN YOUR DREAMS BUCKO!" InuYasha yelled pushing Kagome out of the way.

"InuYasha let me take care of this!" Kagome bent down to her shoe and pulled out her trusty gun. She pointed it at Koga. "Now listen here dude I am not your mate ok! But it was sweet so I will sit by you only if InuYasha can sit by me too. And remember I have my gun with me!" Kagome said pulling InuYasha over towards Koga. She sat down and smiled at the petrified Koga and made InuYasha sit on the other side. Then put her gun on her lap in her reach.

"Oh I see you have arrived! We are almost ready for the next show!" The host said polishing his microphone. "Make yourself at home and have some popcorn and refreshments!" He said pointing to a stand with drinks and popcorn. "YUM!" Shippo yelled hopping and taking everything.

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH!

"SHIPPO YOU ATE AND DRANK EVERYTHING!" Mirko yelled picking up an empty popcorn bag. Everyone laughed and then the ground above started to rumble.

"HOLD ON TIGHT EVERYONE!" The host screamed hanging on to Renkotsu.

The ground rumbled louder and the stage went above ground to where Rin and Jaken where fighting. Two mechanical claws grabbed each one and put them on the stage.

"WELCOME AGAIN LADIES, GENTLEMAN, AND DEMONS! To our game show! Today's show is He's My Lord. On this side Jaken a little over 3000 year old Imp who has served Sesshomaru for years!" A blue spot light shined on Jaken. "And on this side Rin, a little girl who Sesshomaru saved her life. Ever since then, she has tagged along!" A pink light shined on Rin. "LET'S BEGIN!" The host yelled running to the bleachers.

"DIE RIN!" Jaken yelled again and he blew fire from his staff towards Rin.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" She said running past Jaken making him trip and falling unconscious.

Sesshomaru and Kagura ran out to find the stage. They ran towards Rin trying to help but the Band of 'SIX' stopped them. "Sorry but no one can help them now! It's against the rules!" Bankotsu said pushing them back. Sesshomaru growled and took Kagura to watch from the stands.

"Hum what do I do now?" Rin said poking the unconscious Jaken.

"RIN COME HERE!" Kagome said yelling from the stands. She stood up and went to the first bench to get close to Rin. "Yes, Lady Kagome?" Rin said running over to Kagome.

"Here Rin take this." Kagome said handing Rin her gun. "Do you see the trigger right there?" Rin nodded. "Well when Jaken tries to attack you again just point this at him and pull the trigger ok?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded again.

Kagome ran back up to Koga and InuYasha. "Why'd u do that?" InuYasha asked her. "Well because I am nicer than you would ever be now shush it!" Kagome yelled as she sat down and smiled than watched the fight.

Jaken got up and shook his head then grabbed his staff. He ran straight towards Rin staff out in front of him.

"NOW!"

Rin pointed the gun at Jaken and closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

!BANG!

Jaken feel to the ground and his staff feel towards Rin's feet. There was a roar of applause in the audience and Rin opened her eyes. She saw Jaken dead a couple feet away from her… "And there you have it! This game show the little kid won! Give it up for RIN!" The host yelled on the stage.

YAY!

The Band of 'SIX' started to clean up the stage. Rin picked up the staff and ran towards Sesshomaru. "I am sorry my Lord I didn't mean to kill him!" She said as she started to cry. Sesshomaru took the staff and looked down. "No need to be sorry. I am very proud of you!" Sesshomaru smirked happy that Jaken was finally dead!

Kagome walked over to Rin and patted her on the head. "Good job girl! Way to show him!" "Thank you for letting me use this Lady Kagome!" Rin said giving Kagome back her gun. "Sure thing."

After, everyone went back to there own doings. There was no hint of another attack, battle, or game show…but the host had other plans for that! LOL

PMZ: (sniff sniff) How did y'all like it?

Koga: COME ON STOP CRYING! That's my weakness….

PMZ: Why should I stop when you made me cry! Don't tell me what to do!

Koga: Please stop it! PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING!

PMZ: Anything?

Koga: (sigh) yes…

PMZ: Than give me a kiss!

Koga: Fine but lets go somewhere else… he grabbed me hand and took me somewhere else.

InuYasha: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

NO response…

InuYasha: Fine…anyway the next chapter is called The Love Show What?

And like PMZ would say JA NE XD!


	5. The Love Show WHAT? Part One

IF U SKIP THIS PART U ARE DOOMED! Cause its funny!

PMZ: (shocked from what happen last night…aka 'kiss')

Koga: You wanted me to…but I didn't think it would end up it lasting that long…

PMZ: SHUT IT! The recorder is on! Anyway thanks for all the Reviews! Even one of my favorite authors submitted a review! Thank you Chaos and RedMewIchigo (aka indigo) Thanks. And …shikon-jewel person…uhh thanks the thought counts and Luffo thanks for all four reviews!….keeper or paradise thanks for being the first one giving me a review! CHAOS COME HERE! AND INDIGO!

(Chaos pops up from somewhere same with indigo)

Chaos: Hey this isn't my fanfic…

Indigo: HEY! I was kissing Ryou!

PMZ: InuYasha come here! (Waves finger forward)

InuYasha: Is it time? (Shivers)

PMZ: Yep! Because I couldn't decide who was going to get the kiss…I picked both one of my best friends and my favorite author!

Indigo: OMG I GET TO KISS INUYASHA!

InuYasha: dam…

PMZ: HAVE FUN! (Shoves Indigo in closet with InuYasha for five minutes)

They come out. Indigo has a 'I want to do it some more!' look and InuYasha has a 'I am so glad that's over' look.

PMZ: Ok Indigo get out of my story! (Indigo pops away) Ok it's your turn now Chaos! (I shove both Chaos and InuYasha in the closet for 6 minutes dew to a delay)

Koga: Are they done yet?

PMZ: (looks at watch) YEP! (Opens door to find InuYasha kissing Chaos and liking it…) OMG INUYASHA!

InuYasha: Get out of here baka! (He closed the door and locked it)

Chaos: (bangs on door) GET ME OUT OF HERE I NEED TO GET TO MY FANFIC! (Inu kisses her more)

PMZ: Why I call Kagome for her to see what InuYasha is doing, read the brand new idea I just got!

Chapter 5 The Love Show What? Part One

AT THE HOST'S HOUSE!

"Hee hee hee! This new show will be perfect!" He chuckled writing more things down on a piece of 'planning' paper.

"When do we put off the show My Lord?" Renkotsu asked. "As soon as the stage is ready with its new attachments." The host said back. "Yes sir." Renkotsu said going back to work.

"All I will need to do is grab Koga, InuYasha, and Naraku. And keep them still for at least ten minutes. So I will need three chairs…"the host kept talking to himself for a long time about what he would need for the next game show…

INU GROUP

The group was walking down a dirt path when the ground started to rumble.

"OH NO NOT AGAIN!" Shippo yelled holding on tight to Kagome's shoulder. "I don't like the looks of this!" Sango yelled holding on to Mirko's arm so she wouldn't fall. "Why Sango! I had no clue you were this fond of me!" He said with a perverted grin.

"HENTAI!" Sango let go and smacked him unconscious.

LALALA GUESS WHO! LALALA!

The ground stopped and the host popped up on a small stage by a mechanical chair. "Why hello there young ones I'll be taking InuYasha if you don't mind." The host said snapping his fingers.

"InuYasha? What?" Kagome asked looking confused.

The mechanical chair shoot to metal arms out grabbing InuYasha by the shoulders and pulled him into the chair. The host snapped his fingers once more and metal straps wrapped around InuYasha's arms so he couldn't attack. More metal straps wrapped around his legs for the same reason.

"Holy Shit!" InuYasha yelled trying to get out.

"Sorry that won't do anything but make the straps tighten! Goodbye!" The host snapped again and was gone taking InuYasha with him.

BACK AT HOST'S HOUSE

"Now InuYasha I need to pick up a wolf and another half demon so you sit here ok." The host said putting InuYasha in a corner. (he is still in chair)

"COME BACK BASTURD!" InuYasha yelled struggling some more. The straps got tighter. "Dam….I WILL SO KILL U!"

"Yea, yea, big boy talk shush!" The host snapped his fingers and a metal strap went over InuYasha's mouth.

InuYasha quit squirming and sighed.

The host walked back to the back room to see if his next chair was ready for him to capture Koga. But what he found was worse then The Band of 'Six' not working.

They where all watching Family Guy. All singing the same song which was on tv.

"Me and some friends where going down to the beach and we all had magic towels then one of my friends lifted up and duck and what did he see? He saw a rock except it wasn't a rock it was a..." The Band of 'Six' sang. The host had it up to the empire state building with these dumb people. He cut of Mukotsu's head and took the jewel shard. Everyone stared at the host.

"Now get back to work!" The host yelled going back to his room. The Band of 'Five' quickly got to work. The host shut the door than they shouted "ROCK LOBSTER!" The host opened the door to scold them again but saw them working on the chair. "Hum……." He closed then walked to his room.

BACK IN HOST'S ROOM WITH INU

The host walked in and sat down at is desk. He got a piece of paper and drew something that looked like a new stage…

"mhhagfaheakf!" InuYasha mumbled. (Considering the metal strap over his mouth)

"Why you ask?" the host smirked, "To keep everyone and myself entertained of course!"

InuYasha gave the host a evil look then bit down on the metal strap breaking it. 'Why didn't I do that earlier?' He thought.

"HEY DON'T DO THAT!" The host yelled standing up. InuYasha just growled.

"Master, the next chair is ready." Bankotsu said opening the door to the work room. There was an identical chair to InuYasha's.

"Good! And we are right above Koga's den too! Now InuYasha don't go anywhere!" The host smirked and pushed a button which made him go up with the chair. The ground rumbled open the shut together again.

WITH KOGA A LITTLE BEFORE THAT.

"I should go tease that mutt-face!" Koga mumbled.

Then the ground started to rumble open. Koga fell over clutching the shaking ground

"Why hello Koga. You will have time to bother that 'mutt-face' for a while considering you're coming to my next show!" The host chuckled and snapped his fingers. The chair swung out two mechanical arms like before and grabbed Koga's feet.

Koga scratched the ground with his hands trying to get away. "NO I STILL WANT TO LIVE!" Koga yelled like a baby.

The host cracked up laughing his head off. After a couple minutes he stopped and Koga was tied up in metal straps on the chair. "You're not going to die stupid you're just starring on my next show! Now to Naraku!" The host snapped his finger and the ground started to rumble again and they went back down.

IN HOST'S ROOM.

"Hello mutt-face." Koga said as the host set his chair by InuYasha's. "Wolf-shit." InuYasha simply said.

"Now you two be nice to one another! I have one more guy to get!" The host said as he went back up with another chair.

"…how did he get to the north that fast?" Koga asked out loud. "Beats me… but how are we going to get out I have tried everything!" InuYasha growled. "Well mutt-face, I think we might as well do this show to get it over with then we are free again." Koga growled at InuYasha. Just having the fact that he, Koga, got tricked by a host of a game show was bad but he had to stay with the mutt-face! "I guess you're right wolf-shit…" InuYasha sighed and waited for the host to come back.

WITH THE HOST AND NARAKU

"Kanna, do you hear the ground?" Naraku asked getting up. He was still wounded from the attack from the audience. "Yes, Master Naraku…" Kanna repeated blindly.

"Hello Naraku, you're coming with me!" the host said appearing from the ground. The host thought that this would be the hardest one yet so he snapped his fingers quickly and grabbed Naraku and went back under ground.

He put the chair with the other two demons. He walked other to them and grinned.

"You three are going on my love show! Kagome, Ayame, and somehow Kikyo will be competing for one of you three. Understood?" the host grinned. "Understood." Naraku and Koga said sighing. "Ki-kik-kikyo?" InuYasha mumbled. "UNDERSTOOD?" The host grew impatient. "Understood…" InuYasha said.

"But for tonight we shall rest. Cause for tomorrow is a big day!" the host said walking away!

PMZ: NYA HEEEHEE I made it into TWO chapters!

Koga: Uh… Ok anyway how do we get Chaos out safely?

Suddenly we hear a big bang and the closet door pops wide open.

Chaos: Thanks InuYasha but I have to get to my fanfic! (she walked over to me) Oh and why do you have a frying pan in the closet? (she handed me a frying pan then disappeared to her fanfic)

PMZ: That was weird I don't remember putting a frying pan in there…(I threw the frying pan back in the closet and dragged InuYasha out)

Koga: He looks ok…

There was a huge! Red bump on InuYasha's head.

PMZ: Oh, mi, god…

Koga: (chuckles)

PMZ: DON'T BE MEAN! (Smacks Koga reeeeally hard and knocked him unconscious)

Ummm…well why I heal InuYasha and wait for Koga to wake up REVIEW! And the next Chapter Called The Love Show What? Part Two! JA NE! XD


End file.
